My Destiny
by Sellybelly411
Summary: What if instead of Brady, it was Mack that caught Lela? Will the brunette change her 'tude and be more open to things...more specifically girls around her? Or will she help Brady fix the mistakes that they've made and get back home?
1. Crazy, Right?

Crazy, Right?

I was so absolutely, positively _done_ with Brady right now. Ever since we met I have had the best time ever and wanted to be with him forever.

But today was not one of those days. Today I wanted to _kill_ my boyfriend. Because while I was outside _Big Momma's_ trying to figure out how to get out of this movie musical (yes, a musical) he was inside dancing with some fictional girl. Brady was an excellent guy, believe me. But he had this issue of never being able to take things seriously.

My head was drawing a complete blank. I groaned and looked through the window. There he was, partying up with a blonde dressed in a '60s style bikini. That other guy…(Tanner)? Was talking it up to some chick in the corner. He was oblivious to the girl in the polka dot dress, about to fall off the stage.

Worried, I entered the room and ran over to her, managing to catch her just before she hit the ground. She looked up at me, a wide smile on her face.

"Guess I literally fell for ya, huh?" She quipped.

I tilted my head, not understanding, "Sorry?"

"I was just singing up on the stage." She explained, sounding a bit hurt that I didn't hear her.

"I'm Lela." She introduced, wrapping her hands around my neck as she started to slip, "Who are you?"

"I'm...I'm Mack."

Lela giggled, and I set her down on the ground. I felt uncomfortable as she just stood there, staring at me with this cute but also weird smile on her face.

"Mack!" A boy's voice said, running over to us. Brady looked at me then to Lela, "Mack? Can I have a moment? A really quick important moment."

"Excuse me, Lela." I said, waving goodbye to her as Brady dragged me out of the building.

"It was really great falling into you, I hope we do it again sometime." The biker girl said as she watched me leave.

Once Brady and I were outside, he gave me this look of complete annoyance. I stared at him, confused.

"Are you insane?" He shouted, causing some turned heads from nearby surfers and bikers.

"Excuse me?"

"What were you thinking, catching Lela like that?"

"She was about to _fall_ Brady! What was I supposed to do, let her hit her head and get a possible concussion?"

"You don't understand Mack, it was _Tanner_ who was supposed to catch her." He explained, "But instead, she fell into _your_ arms and now she's into you."

My eyes widened in shock, "We changed the movie!"

" _You_ changed the movie!"

"Do you think it will affect anything else?"

"Well, it changed who they were into so who _knows_ what else it could effect?"

I huffed and sank to the ground. Brady sank down next to me and placed an arm over my shoulder, pulling me close. Tears started to cloud my eyes, how was I ever going to get home?

About ten minutes later, we were going over our mistakes and trying to figure out a way to fix them when Lela ran over. She grabbed me and pulled me into a gentle hug, "Thanks again for saving me."

I sighed and brushed a stray hair away, about to argue with that statement.

"Oh, bonkers. Are you two together?" The biker girl asked, placing her hands on her hips and pouting, "I would _never_ take another boy's girl. I mean, that would be stealing, and probably very hard to return."

I giggled, "We are-"

" _Not."_ Brady interrupted, "Uh, no, we are not together. I mean we're together but we're not _together."_

"Lela, this is Brady." I introduced, giving my boyfriend a confused look.

"So, you wouldn't mind if Mack took me for a walk on the beach?"

"No. Please." Brady answered, smiling.

Lela smiled and touched the girl's shoulder, "Meet me by the water, Mack."

I nodded, and even managed a small smile.

"Okay." I said, once the girl was gone, _"First_ you break up with me, and then you throw me in the arms of someone else?"

"She's _crushing_ on you."

"But I like _you!"_ I argued.

Brady frowned, "Don't you see? It's the perfect way to get Lela and Tanner together."

"Okay…" I said, beginning to understand, "So you want me to deflect her affections off of me and onto _him?"_

Brady nodded, and I sighed, "Fine. I'll be back when I get that hot girl to hate me." She began to walk off, but Brady grabbed my arm, "Did you just call Lela _hot?_ "

"No." I lied, "Of course not." I waved goodbye to my boyfriend then headed down to the beach to meet Lela.

The girl was already waiting for me by the time I got there, "Mack!" Lela squealed running over to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"So, Lela," I began, as we strode down the beach, "How come you bikers don't get along with the surfers?"

"Well, it's always been like that." She said as if it was obvious, "We're not supposed to have a lot in common. Plus, we both want _Big Momma's."_

"Some of them seem pretty cool, like, um, that guy Tanner."

Lela suddenly paused, and I thought I had convinced her. But instead, she grabbed my hand, "It was very courageous of you to charge the stage like that and save my life."

"Courageous?" I said nervously, "No, no, no." I paused, "Maybe. But I'm sure anyone would have done the same. Even a surfer."

"You're my hero." Lela said, sounding love struck.

"Hero?" I whispered, watching in shock as she leaned in.

 _Is she trying to kiss me?_

But something came over myself, and I began to lean in as well. Out lips were almost touching, then I backed away.

 _What am I thinking?_

"I'm not who you think I am." I said, giving her hand a single squeeze before taking it away.


	2. Surf 'N Turf

Surf 'N Turf

Lela and I didn't return until close to nightfall. I bid her goodbye than ran over to Brady, who was waiting for me in front of Big Momma's.

"Well?" He asked.

"Nothing. She didn't take the bait, because she was way too busy flirting with me." I said, rolling my eyes.

Brady leaned on the wooden fence behind him. I could tell he was angered, but I couldn't quite tell why.

"Do you like her?" He said out of the blue.

"Oh, Lela? Yeah, she's pretty cool."

He stared into my eyes, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh. My. Goodness. Are you seriously jealous of me and Lela?" I burst out laughing, _"You_ were the one who suggested we should date."

The blonde surfer boy flinched at her last word, and I rolled my eyes. I felt a poke on my left arm and smiled when I saw Lela standing there.

"Oh, hey Lae"

The raven-haired girl grinned ear to ear at the nickname. Brady, however, glared at me. She grabbed both my hands, making me blush.

"So, guess what? Me, Cheechee, Struts, and the other biker girls are having a pajama party tonight. Do you want to come? It would be fu-un!" She shook her shoulders, just to be silly.

I laughed, ignoring Brady's constant mouthing of the word 'no' I accepted her invitation. She was a cute girl, and it's not like I had anywhere else to spend the night. Lela squealed with glee and clapped her hands. The biker girl grabbed my right hand and dragged me away, getting one last look at an enraged Brady before the scene changed.

I was sitting in her bedroom, atop her cushy bed. I laughed as I watched Struts trying to do something new to Cheechee's hair, who protested and ordered her to keep teasing it.

It was then that Lela came out holding a lovely blue dress with white polka dots, "What do you think about this for my date with Mack tomorrow?"

I blushed a deep red, averting my eyes as I saw her begging for my approval.

"She likes to surf, and the water's blue, and this dress is blue. So next time she goes surfing she'll see the blue water and think of me."

The other girls said nothing. They seemed a big hung up on the whole girls dating girls thing.

"Why should I influence what you have to wear? Or, anything you do?"

Lela seemed shocked but said nothing.

"Wait...you's two's dating?" Cheechee asked, "Has a spark come off your plugs?"

The female biker laid down her dress, "Um...um…" She seemed to regret saying it. Lela looked like a person shoved under the spotlight. I slid off the bed and grabbed her hand, which caused a lot of surprised looks.

"We like each other. What's the big idea?" I squeezed her hand tighter, "It's the twenty firs- _twentieth century."_ I sighed, _and gay marriage wasn't legal back then._

Even so, I wasn't just going to let Lela be here with her tail between her legs. I leaned onto her shoulder, smiling as the girls just stared at us.

"Jiminy Jeeps, Lela! This isn't right." Struts said, grabbing Cheechee's arm and walking out the door, "We ain't gonna be no friends to a girl like you."

Lela collapsed onto her bed as she watched her friends leave. All but me. My heart broke in half as I watched her cry. I laid down next to her and wiped away some of her tears, "They don't deserve you as a friend."

The biker looked up at me, "I should'nve said anything."

"Lela, never let anyone tell you what you can and can't do in life."

"But…how do I do that?"

"It's not always easy, believe me, but…" I snuggled deeper into her shoulder. I was positively exhausted. But just as my eyes started to droop closed, my face flushed red as I felt her kiss my forehead. Then I fell asleep in her arms.

The next morning, I was walking down the beach, hand in hand with Lela, when a memory from yesterday came to mind.

"Hey, um...Lela?" I gulped, feeling nervous, "I need your advice on something."

She nodded and motioned for us to sit down. I did so, being careful not to crinkle up my skirt.

"So, Brady and I've known each other for a while now, right? And the thing is, I just found out that he likes me. Like, likes me, likes me." I sighed, "How are you supposed to turn a boy down without hurting his feelings?"

"I...I don't know." Said Lela, frowning, "I don't think I've ever been put in that type of situation before."

"The thing is, he's really jealous of you and me." I said sadly, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Oh."

I nodded and looked up at her with a smile. She blushed and squeezed my hand, "What?"

"You're not at all what I'd thought you'd be."

"Yeah. I'm not as much like me as people think."

Another impulse came over me, and suddenly, our lips were locked together. It felt so perfect. So... right.

" _Mack!_ " Brady's voice called from a few feet away, _"Mack!"_

I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and watched him jog over. He grabbed my hand and yanked me upwards, "Come on, you're coming with me."

"No, Brady. I'm with _Lela_ right now." I yanked my hand away. He seemed surprised, but grabbed it again, "We have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just c'mon." He ordered.

"Fine." I reluctantly answered, about to follow him when I paused. I bent down next to Lela and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you later, alright?"

She smiled and nodded, whispering me good luck.

"Mack!" Brady shouted again, and I ran after him.

"What was _that?"_ He asked angrily.

"What was what?"

He scoffed, "You're kidding me, right? The kiss on the cheek, the "I'm with Lela."" He paused, "Answer me honestly Mack. Are you into her?"

"So, what if I am?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I can't believe this. You're ditching me for a smoking hot chick from a movie?"

"Brady, I think we've been over for a while. Lela...she makes me feel happy."

"So, _I_ didn't make you happy?"

"Of course, you did." I defended, grabbing his hands to reassure him, "She just makes me happier."

"So, what happens now? I thought you wanted to go home?"

"I don't know anymore. But I do know that I want to be with Lela. Even if she _is_ from a teen beach movie."

Fuming, Brady walked away. I sank down into the sand and cried into the palms of my hands. What was going on with me?

I ended up staying at Lela's for a second night, but tonight it was just the two of us.

I was standing by her record player, trying to place the needle on the groove of the record.

Lela walked behind me, "I know, this electronic stuff can be really complicated." Then she grabbed the needle and moved it, a soft tune playing.

"Come here, come here!" She grabbed my shoulders and led me to her vanity mirror, "Sit." Lela ordered, then sat me down onto a stool.

"No, Lela, you don't have to-"

"We're just gonna try it." Then she began to brush my hair, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, um... just Brady hates me now." I confessed.

She set down the brush and looked at my reflection in the mirror, "I'm sure that can't be true."

"It is. He...um, he was trying to get me to break up with you."

Lela looked down at the ground, "Seems like everyone wants that, huh?" But then she smirked, "But I seem to remember someone telling me not to let anyone tell you what you can and can't do."

I smiled through my tears, "Yeah. It just hurts so much more because I've known him for so long. I never thought he would do something like this."

" _Do_ you want to break up with me?"

I shook my head, "Never."

"It's funny, I feel like I could tell you anything."

"Yeah, it does feel like that, doesn't it?"

"There's something I've been wanting to say to you ever since you saved my life."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I don't know if I can say it. I am just way too nervous."

"Alright." I replied, turning back around.

"Wait, you're okay with that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to force you to say anything if you're not ready."

Lela smiled and pecked me on the cheek, which made me blush.

"You are way better than any surfer or biker I've ever met."

"You are better than _anyone_ I've met." I admitted, "People don't usually ask me out. I guess they find me weird 'cause I act so different than everybody else."

"And what's wrong with being different?"

I laughed, "Where I come from, being who I am, feeling the way I feel about you isn't accepted that well. I mean sure, same sex marriages are allowed, but that doesn't automatically get you accepted by society." I ducked my head, a single tear running down my face.

"Well, _I_ think different is amazing. Just look at us, two girls going steady."

That single comment made me smile. Whenever Lela spoke to me, she made a whole situation brighter.

I pecked her on her lips, then laid down onto her lap. She rubbed my back and played with my hair. I couldn't have felt any happier than I did right now.

My eyes drooped closed. This was the second time I had fallen asleep on her, and it felt so right.

I awoke again the next morning on her bed. My cheeks flushed red and I looked beside me, but it slowly faded away when I realized I was alone.

 _Wait, where is Lela?_

I jolted upwards and looked in all directions, trying to find my girlfriend. But when she came out of her wardrobe holding a beautiful dress, relief washed over me.

"Oh, good morning Mack!" She greeted with a chipper tone.

"Yeah, morning. Hey, why am I on your bed?"

"Well, you were exhausted, and I wanted to let you rest, and the floor wasn't going to be very comfortable. So, I carried you to my bed and tucked you in."

"What about you? Where did you sleep?"

"On the ground." She smiled, "And don't worry, I had an extra sleeping bag in my closet." She reassured.

"That must've been uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

The female biker shook her head, "No, no. Your fine. Now c'mon." She smiled at me, "Let's go, let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach, so you can teach me how to surf."

"And when was this decided?"

"Right now."

I rolled my eyes, "But I don't even have a swimsuit." I pointed out, but then the scene changed, and I was wearing an orange bikini.

 _The magic of the movies._

"So, where do we start first?" Lela asked eagerly, practically bouncing on her toes.


	3. Make it Stop

Make it Stop

I didn't get far in teaching Lela how to surf. She fell off four times and still managed to get back on. Her hair was dry each time she came out of the water, which wasn't anything new.

Both of us hungry as all hell, we decided to go get some food at Big Momma's. Lela paused at the entryway for a moment, looking nervous. I didn't blame her one bit, as this was where both bikers and surfers hung out. In other words, everyone she knew would be here.

"It's okay." I reassured her, squeezing her hand.

The biker haired girl nodded and walked inside, never letting go of my hand. And sure enough, Lela's brother Butchy was inside talking to the rest of the biker crew.

"Lela!" Butchy called out, walking over to the two of us, "I need you's to esplain', sis. W-what are you tryna pull with us? They's guys, they's sayin' you and Mack are together." He stared at her, wanting to hear. I looked at Lela, who was taking in very heavy breaths.

I turned my focus to Butchy, "That's right, we're together."

Lela's brother gaped at us, "You's, you's gots to be kiddin'."

I squeezed her hand than lifted her arm up to my lips, placing a soft kiss on my girlfriend's knuckles.

Butchy backed away in shock, snapped his fingers, and the rest of the biker crew walked out the door with him. I grabbed a table near the front and frowned, "I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have lost any friends…" I sighed, "Maybe I'm just not good enough for you, Lae. I mean, look at me? I'll never be as beautiful as you are." A single tear fell onto the table, "Just being with me has cost you so many people you love."

"Mack?" Lela said, grabbing both my hands, "You are an amazing person, and I couldn't think of anyone better to be with." Lela hesitated for a few seconds, "I love you, Mackenzie."

I nearly choked on my own spit.

"R-Really?"

Lela nodded, leaned over the table, and kissed me on the lips.

"Do you love me?"

"I...I'm not sure, Lae. Even if I was sure I wouldn't know how to see it. I'm horrible at saying stuff like that."

The biker girl nodded, understanding, "But you do like me, right?"

"Of course, I do, Lela."

"Mack!"

I groaned, leaning my head in my palms when I heard Brady's voice. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the restaurant and away from Lela (for the second time so far).

" _What?"_

"You need to stop hanging out with Lela." He ordered, "You're jeopardizing the entire movie."

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine."

"Oh, really? Because for that storm to happen, Lela and Tanner have to reunite the surfers and bikers to work together to defeat the Diabolical Weather Machine." He pointed out, "And how is that supposed to happen when you-"

"-When _I'm_ with her." I began to cry again, "She needs to be with Tanner. I have to break up with her."

Brady smiled. He was clearly happy with the circumstances, but I wasn't.

"So, that means we're going to date?"

I punched him in the gut, "In your dreams, Frat Boy."

He heaved for air and buckled over, slowly crawling after me.

I sat down on a log by the ocean, my face wet with tears. Brady painfully moved over and sat next to me, "What's wrong?"

" _What's_ _ **wrong?"**_ **I** stared at him in disbelief. My eyes were pink and puffy from all the crying, "Are you that stupid Brady? I really liked this girl, even if she was from a different world. I... I _loved_ her, and I was too much of a wimp to tell her." I shot a glare this way, "And now I have to break up with her to get this dumb timeline back on track."

Brady rubbed my back, but I forcefully nudged it away.

"Is that why you didn't tell me you loved me?"

"No. I didn't tell you because I didn't love you. I just wanted to believe I did." I confessed, "Now, c'mon, let's go get Tanner."

But on the way, I tripped over a rock and fell into the ocean. I glared at Brady, but then noticed something, "Hair, hair!"

"Hair?"

I stuck my head into the water and then pulled it out, feeling my pigtails- which were totally dry.

"Your hair isn't wet."

"My hair isn't wet!"

"Well, what does that mean?"

"It means that my hair isn't wet!" I walked out of the water, "We're morphing into the movie!"

He gasped and grabbed my hands, dragging me away from the beach. But as we ran, neither of us noticed the raven-haired girl standing a couple ways back from us, shocked at what she had just heard.


	4. Breakups & Makeups

Breakups & Makeups

Lela avoided me the next day. Whenever we ran into each other, she would run away. But finally, in mid-afternoon, I cornered her.

"Lela!" I greeted happily, grabbing hold of her arm before she ran away, "Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, you've decided to break up with me here?" She said.

"Yea- wait, _what?"_ I took a step back, "Who told you I was gonna break up with you?"

"Nobody. I saw you and Brady on the beach, talking about me." She stepped closer to me, "I thought you said you would never break up with me?"

"I-I don't want to, believe me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I admitted, "It's just that there are better people out there for you. Y'know, how about that guy, Tanner?" I suggested, "He deserves you more than I do."

"Mack, what are you saying?" Tears came to her eyes, "You think you aren't good enough for me?"

I ducked my head and nodded, "Which is why we have to break up. I'm sorry, Lae."

"You said you loved me." Lela stated, "When I saw you talking to Brady. You said you were in love with me."

My face turned scarlet red, and I said nothing.

"You can be so confusing sometimes." She said, then marched off along the beach.

"Lae!" I shouted, tears already dripping down my face. Both angry and sad at the same time, I ran to find Brady.

"So, did you do it?" He asked eagerly.

I slapped him across the face, "I didn't have to. Because she overheard us earlier and walked out on me!" I growled at him, "This is all your fault, you big, dumb idiot!"

"But now things can be back on track, right? We'll set up Lela and Tanner, then be able to go home!"

"I thought you wanted to stay here forever. Why do you suddenly sound excited to leave?"

"Well, I miss my family. And this place is _seriously_ boring."

I crossed my arms, "Oh, please. _Every time_ there is a musical number you jump right in! This is your favorite movie. And you know how I know that? Because that's all you talk about. Seriously, when we first met? You invited me to watch _Wet Side Story_ on your tablet." I pointed out, "You make references to the movie every second of every day, so don't go telling me that you think this movie is boring. I don't care what you do next, but _I'm_ going to go make it up to Lela. Even if we do have to leave this stupid movie."

"You're being stupid, Mack."

"No, _you're_ being stupid. I hurt her feelings, and now I need to go back and fix things." And with that, I marched around the beach until I finally found her. Sitting alone and crying, at the spot where we had our first beach walk. I sat down next to her, "Hey."

"Um-" Lela wiped a tear from her eye, "Hi."

"Look, I'm sorry. I really do...y'know." I blushed, as I still didn't have the courage to say I love you to her face.

But the biker girl seemed to understand and leaned her head on my shoulder. I had succeeded in getting her back. But inside, I was worried. I loved Lela, true. But what would happen to me if I stayed here? Would I morph into the movie even more, or just disappear forever?

"So, you forgive me?" I asked quietly.

She answered with a simple peck on the cheek, and I knew I was forgiven.

Lela walked me down the beach and to her favorite hangout, where Brady had _conveniently_ walked in front of.

My beautiful girlfriend frowned as she saw the flurry of emotions on my face.

"Mack, it's alright…" She stroked my arm, as trying to calm me from yelling at Brady. I took a deep breath and shoved by him, entering Big Momma's.

We stayed in silence for a while. I rested my head on the table, fresh, hot tears dripping down my face and onto the table.

Lela soft touched my shoulder, but I didn't look up at her. I sniffled (for like, the third time), "W-Why do you l-like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I I-I-I'm so b-boring, what could you p-possibly see in me?" I hiccupped, still refusing to look up.

I heard her sigh, "Well, for one thing you are extremely courageous. You did save my life, after all."

"No, I didn't. The most you could've done was hit your head or break a nail."

"You're loyal, kind, and _perfect."_

"I'm not perfect, I'm not even close."

"You _are_ perfect. I love you, Mackenzie. And I know you love me too, even if your not brave enough to say it."

I chuckled, "I thought you said I was courageous?"

"Well, you are. But there are things you aren't brave enough to do, which isn't all that awful."

The two went silent.

"Why do _you_ like _me?"_

"Well, to start off with, you are absolutely gorgeous. Head to toe. You are super nice, and much smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Not as smart as you."

"That's not tru-"

"Hey there, people's! Lela, you's want's to go with us for a ride?" Butchy asked, making both of us jump.

Lela shook her head, "I-I'm kind of with Mack right now…"

"No, Lela, please. Have fun with your friends, I-I'll take to you later today, alright?"

She seemed hesitant but nodded. The biker girl kissed me on the cheek before stealing Butchy's helmet and walking out the door. Butchy looked down at me, "Don't you's go thinkin' that this is gonna work." He growled, "She's my little sis. I get to decide what's right's and what's wrong's."

"No. _Lela_ gets to decide what she wants to do in life. You may be her older brother, but she is in charge of her own life."

I shoved past him, claiming it as an accident. Brady cornered me, god, seriously? I had totally forgotten he was out here.

"How's it goin' for ya, Mack?"

"Shut up, ya idiot. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to update you on the whole storm thing. It is happening tonight, and Tanner and Lela _still_ haven't found out about Les Camonbere's Diabolical Weather Machine!"

"Okay, okay. So, since the whole Tanner and Lela this isn't ever going to happen-"

"What?"

"-We should figure out a separate way to do this. Hey, what if me and Lela discovered the stupid machine of stupidness?"

 **A/U: Hey, sorry that this chapter is so short. I honestly wasn't really feeling it, but I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Sellybelly411**


	5. Boo-Ha Beauties

Boo-Ha Beauties

I couldn't understand Brady's reasoning. Okay, so, we need this storm to happen before either of us can get home. And in the movie, its Lela and _Tanner_ who work together to defeat Mustache Man's stupid machine. But Lela and I are together now, and therefore Tanner has no interest in her. In either of us, really.

But why does all that stuff even matter? The important thing was destroying it, right? So who cares who goes to the lighthouse at the edge of the beach and quote-on-quote "discovering" the Weather Machine.

Well, apparently, Brady did.

"It just doesn't _work_ that way!" He argued, "It's Tann-"

I rolled my eyes and cut him off, "I know, I know. You've told me many times, so I am fully aware. But, why does it matter so much? It's too late to get the two together now anyway. Spray Tan is basically shunning us and sticking to the normal surfer girls like all the other guys." I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Point is, we need to get this done. I am going to go ask Lela for a walk down the beach."

He knew how stubborn I was, so he didn't dare argue with me a second time. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he watched me leave, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're a big boy. Figure it out." I replied.

Lela was sitting down in the sand with her older brother when I returned. They seemed to be getting along much better now, and I didn't want to interrupt. So, I set my shoes in the sand and sat by the waves. As soon as I did, I noticed that the surfers on either side of us got up and left.

"Hey, where's you's guys goin'?" I heard Butchy ask, watching some of his own bikers run into Big Momma's. The tall, Latina biker pointed at me, then left. I had only met her once at Lela's pajama party before it had gone awry. I prided myself on forgetting her name, as I did remember the way she had treated my boyfriend. It was hard to believe the two of them had been close friends before I came into the picture.

 _Whatever._ I thought, _that only means she's_ worth _forgetting._

The biker siblings turned their heads, Lela frowned in understanding while Butchy just offered a halfhearted apologetic nod. Bidding goodbye to her brother, she skipped over to me and sat down in the sand, "Hey, Mack!"

"Hey." I greeted in return, "What do you think of taking me for a walk on the beach?"

She smiled ear-to-ear, grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction towards the lighthouse. The walk quickly sped into a run, when she burst into a fit of giggles and started speeding ahead.

I heard a clap of thunder and exchanged a confused look with her, "What was that?"

"I... I don't know, that's never happened before. The weather's ever like this."

I covered my eyes and peered ahead, "Looks like it came from over there. Let's go check it out." This time, it was _I_ that dragged her along.

"How're we supposed to get in?" I asked myself, searching around for a key to the door. I was digging up sand, then heard a squeal of delight. I turned around and saw Lela holding a cartoonishly large silver key.

I took it from her and turned the lock, both of us being careful not to make any sound. She grabbed my hand as we walked through the dusty entrance.

"Manual? Shouldn't you be off book by now?" A British voice asked around the corner.

We peered around the corner and saw two men; a bald man with a lab coat and a tall-ish proper looking one.

"Mack…" Lela whispered, as we listened to their diabolical plan. Her hand was shaking, she was scared.

 _How cute!_

"It's okay." I rubbed her arm, "Let's get out of here, we need to warn the others."

The raven-haired girl nodded and walked ahead of me but tripped over a stray box. We could hear footsteps coming already. I pointed to the door and ordered her to move, but she hesitated.

"Go warn the others!" I whisper-shouted, and she ran.

 _"Hello,_ there." A voice said, and I looked up to see Dr. Fusion, the bald guy. He chuckled and pointed a ray gun at my head.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Why do you need to know? Because if you asked, I could always give you a fake name. But how would you _know_ whether my name is fake or not, right? So, just go ahead and tie me up or whatever."

"She's right, why do we ask that?" Dr. Fusion asked his boss, Les Camembert.

"You fool! You never interrogate the prisoner before you tie her up, so, get to it man!" The British man ordered, watching me under a careful eye as Fusion tied me up.

"Who have you told?" The British man asked.

"How could I have told anyone? You captured me before I got out of here _and_ there was nobody with me."

Les Camembert seemed angered that he had been corrected by a teenager. Let alone a _girl._

"So, am I going to be here forever or are you just going to make it up as you go along. 'Cause I have a surf meet I need to get to in an hour, so…"

"Surf?" Dr. Fusion scoffed, "Please. Girls can't surf."

"Well, this one can. And I believe a girl can do anything a guy can do." I said proudly, earning a laugh from the two men.

Meanwhile, at the end of the beach, Lela was inside Big Momma's attempting to gather up both surfers and bikers to save me.

"Please, listen! Les Camembert is trying to _destroy_ us!" She shouted at the rowdy crowd, "And he had Mack held captured! I need your help!"

"She means _us._ " Butchy said, stepping forward.

"No, she was talking to _us!"_ Seacat said back.

"I mean all of us!" Lela shouted, earning a gasp of shock. Butchy nudged through the crowd and up to the stage and wiped under his eye, "I'm sorry, sis. I guess it's weird for me, seein' you's two's together. I ain't seen nothin' like it, but if you care 'bout her so much, then be with her." He grabbed both her arms, "I love ya, sis."

Lela smiled in return, her ears ringing when her brother shouted, **"Let's do this!"**

And so, they ran. Together, as equals. Brady ran slower than the others, bringing up the rear.

Inside, Dr. Fusion and Les Camembert began freaking out when they saw the surfers and bikers running towards the lighthouse.

"This is bad!" Camembert shouted.

I burst out laughing, "Yeah, bad for _you!"_

"Oh, be quiet." He ordered.

I attempted to stifle my laugh but couldn't. This was just way too ding dang hilarious. The door burst open downstairs, and the two idiot villains ran for their lives. There was the sound of pounding metal, which I figured came from all the heels and sneakers that were walking up the staircase.

Amongst all the ruckus of everyone pounding on the machine, Lela managed to break through the crowd with no issues whatsoever.

"I'm here to save you!" She squealed, bending down and untying my ropes. I didn't realize how much of a burn they had given me until they came off.

"You alright?" Lela asked.

"Perfect."

The female biker leaned in and kissed me on the lips, "Now c'mon, let's destroy this thing." She took my hand (which was still extremely sore) and helped me to my feet.

I laughed as I watched her climb the machine.

Lela frowned as she shook the machine. She couldn't seem to get it to fall apart, none of the people here could.

Her eyes widened, and I could just imagine a lightbulb hovering over her head. She reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin, inserted into a small compartment, and wiggled it around. The machine started to shake and whirr, and she was about to fall.

I ran over to her and caught her delicate body in my hands.

"We gotta get outta here, this thing is gonna _**blow!"**_ Butchy shouted, causing a panic amongst the crowd. Eyes wide with panic, I sprinted out of the lighthouse and set Lela down when we were far enough away.

"You saved my life." She mused, grabbing my shoulders.

"Yeah. This time, I really did."

I slipped my arm around her waist and we both watched the sky begin to cloud. There was a clap of thunder, and I knew this was it.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Brady running up to me holding my surfboard. Originally, all I could think about was leaving.

But now I wasn't so sure.


	6. Out of Sight

Out of Sight

I looked over my shoulder and saw Brady running up to me holding my surfboard. Originally, all I could think about was leaving.

But now I wasn't so sure.

"Mack!" He shouted, running over to my side, "You ready to leave?"

"Wait...you're leaving?" Lela asked sadly.

"I… I… I don't know." I looked up at my ex-boyfriend, "Just give me some time to think about it."

"Mack, there isn't any time. It's now or never." He grabbed my arm and tugged me towards the water, but I pulled away.

"Brady!" I shouted, running back to shore with the help of Lela. He turned to me, angry.

"We have to go. _Now!"_

"Then _go!"_

He jogged over to me with a confused but sad look on his face, "I don't understand. I thought you wanted to leave?"

"I did."

Lela looked at me in surprise.

"But I don't want to anymore."

"Mack, I don't think that's the best idea. What if something happens to you? What if you disappear?"

"I don't _know_ what will happen to me, Brady. But I'll figure it out." I smiled through tears, "But if you miss me, you know where to find me."

Brady smiled and kissed me on the forehead. He was crying now, "I love you, Mack."

"I know you do."

"What am I supposed to tell your Grandpa?"

I gulped, _why hadn't I thought of that?_

"Tell him the truth. Tell him everything. He has a right to know."

Brady nodded and held my hand, "And your Aunt?"

"I… I don't know. But you'll figure it out." I smiled at him through tears, "You know, even through all that crap you pulled when we were here, I'm still going to miss you, Brady."

He nodded in return. My heart twisted in a large knot.

I poked him in the chest, "Go."

He gave me one last hug, grabbed my board, and swam out into the storm. Lela offered a comforting smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Lela."

I had finally said the words. And she beamed down at me, "I love you too, Mack."

She placed an arm around my shoulder and we just stayed there for a while, my head nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

 **A Week Later-**

Brady switched on his television set back home and placed the DVD disc inside. Immediately, a full on musical number sung by the surfers broke out. And there was Mack, singing in the background wearing a beautiful orange bikini. And she couldn't have looked happier.

Mack's Grandfather walked into the room and smiled as he saw his granddaughter dancing on-screen.

"Wow." He admired, crashing down on a wooden beach chair, "Miss her, don't you?"

The blonde surfer nodded and smiled as he watched the scene where Mack catched Lela, the two instantly falling in love.

"They really do make a good couple."

Mack's Grandfather nodded in agreement nodded, "Yeah, they really do."

The End


End file.
